In U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,057 there are described hexahydro-indenopyridines having serotonin-antagonistic, antiphlogistic and analgesic activities. BE-749,919 describes hexahydro-indenopyridines useful as serotonin antagonists. In CH-527,195 there are described hexahydro-indenopyridines having serotonin-antagonistic and analgetic activities. The Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 15(5), 466-470 (1972) describes the relationship between antihistamine and antidepressant activity in hexahydro indenopyridines.
The compounds of the present invention differ from the cited hexahydro-indenopyridines by the fact that they are substituted with a pyrimidinone moiety in a previously undisclosed manner and particularly by their favourable antipsychotic properties.